


All Spread Out

by Letterblade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A dash of consensual nonconsent, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Butch/Femme, F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: Allura had thought she’d gotten used to Zethrid fucking her brains out like an all-consuming hurricane. She is absolutely not prepared for Zethrid taking itslow.





	All Spread Out

**Author's Note:**

> By anon request on Tumblr: Allura/Zethrid and the prompt “What a perfect sight, you, all spread out for me to do whatever I want to…” Set in a [college AU](http://letterblade.tumblr.com/post/170593015232/ok-my-discord-server-liked-this-so-ill-stick-it#notes) I blathered all over Discord but the setting isn't hugely relevant, this is just a porn ficlet.

Allura can’t see, exactly, when Zethrid pulls the last bit of rope home, but she can hear the satisfied grunt as she tugs the hitch into place, feel the stretch down the inside of her bare leg. She whines in the back of her throat, wriggles, but the knots hold, lashing her spread-eagled to Zethrid’s dorm bed, rope run around underneath to the simple metal frame, dragging her wrists and ankles to the very edge of the mattress.

“What a perfect sight,” Zethrid purrs, running her hand—still in her motorcycle gloves—up the sensitive inside of Allura’s thigh. “You, all spread out for me to to whatever I want to…”

Allura feels her face  _burn_ , a shudder run through her bound body. “T-that’s only because you…”

“Made you?” Zethrid laughs, low and dangerous, and gives Allura’s thigh a hearty, stinging slap. “You going to pretend you’re not soaking through those nice little white panties for this? I can  _smell_  you, girl, fucking hell.” She drags her rough fingertips feather-light over the crotch of Allura’s panties, teasing, and Allura bites her lip hard against a whimper of sheer delicious humiliation. “Practically dripping.”

“I-I—”

Zethrid drags her nails up the inside of Allura’s thigh, making her writhe, and then crawls up over her, straddling her waist. Allura feels the breath leave her, giddy. Zethrid’s still mostly dressed: heavy men’s jeans, a tight t-shirt that clings around her stunning triceps, a leather vest. Her thick, powerful thighs bear down on Allura’s hips, pinning her with her weight, and for a moment, as Allura squirms and tries to mumble a few residual protests about her dignity, she just casually explores her captive prize. Nails in sensitive places. Groping her breasts thoroughly through the thin fabric of her tank. Grabbing her jaw to kiss her devouringly deep. Occasionally reaching back behind her to tease Allura’s pussy, still feather-light.

Allura had  _thought_  she’d gotten used to Zethrid fucking her brains out like an all-consuming hurricane.

She is absolutely not prepared for Zethrid taking it  _slow_.

So slow that even her blunt fingertips grazing over the cotton of Allura's panties is going to drive her mad. Also she's still, she realizes muzzily, wearing panties. They might have, slightly, cockblocked themselves. Beaverdamed. Whatever. Please _god_ she hopes Zethrid isn't planning to just tease her through her panties all night? If she doesn't get those strong fingers inside her, wrecking her, she'll go mad…

She struggles for air once Zethrid lets her up from another kiss, giddy with arousal and shame, and manages, “I-I think we…didn’t plan this through…”

Zethrid gives her a very sharp, dangerous grin. “Didn’t we, princess?”

And she reaches into her back pocket, pulls out her switchblade, and opens it with an easy flick of her wrist.

Allura’s breath stops in her throat with a tiny squeaking noise.

“Y-you—what’re you—”

“Ssshhh. I’m not going to hurt you. Long as you don’t squirm too much.”

“Nnoooo,” Allura whines, breath coming fast and shallow, and it hits her like a ton of bricks exactly  _why_  they’d bothered with the whole setting up safewords thing, because Zethrid just laughs right through her protests and that makes her belly twist with a sudden stab of arousal, it’s so gloriously perfect. Then the tip of the knife grazes down the curve of one breast, tugging a little at the fabric, and she pretty much stops thinking. Down her belly. Down her bare thigh, leaving not even a scratch, as Zethrid rearranges herself again.

“Let’s get these out of the way, why don’t we,” Zethrid says, and slips the knife under the elastic of Allura’s panties.

Allura isn’t even sure what half-formed protests manage to make it out of her mouth, in gibberish, as Zethrid freaking  _cuts her panties off_ , but they’re probably embarrassing, and this is so unreasonably hot that she’s going to  _die_. Especially when Zethrid finally peels away the wet fabric and the cool air of the room hits her burning hot core.

Zethrid dips one finger in to taste. “Mm. Here. Stop pretending you’re anything other than a kinky little slut who’s dripping for this.” She crawls back up over her, drops her body weight onto Allura, and catches her jaw. And she’s still holding the cut up, soaked panties. The smell hits Allura like a hammer, makes her gasp and struggle under her, utterly in vain.

“Open up,” Zethrid whispers, heated, and squeezes.

Allura feels her face burn even hotter. “Wait, no, that’s, I…”

She can’t get away. She—doesn’t, exactly, want to. She _could_ fight, but something reckless and heated in her belly makes her open wide instead, stretching out her tongue, letting Zethrid stuff her mouth full. The taste hits her just as hard as the smell, and then Zethrid folds her hand over her mouth for a bit, letting her get a good whiff of the leather of her gloves. Then she pats her cheek, not particularly gently.

“There we go,” Zethrid purrs. “Spit them out when you're ready to beg for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I has a [tumblr](http://letterblade.tumblr.com)


End file.
